Security Violation
by Latergatr
Summary: New chapter added. Following Citizen Joe, Jack must write a security violation report, with a little help from his friends, who are about to learn something new about Jack O'Neill. Rated K for language only.
1. Not odd?

This story picks up at the end of Citizen Joe. After I wrote "Security Violation," which I intended to be a stand-alone story, I was surprised that so many of you wanted the story to continue. I did have a couple of ideas to pursue, so I'm writing a longer story out of it. This Chapter really belongs before "Security Violation occurred, so I'm reposting with this one first. There's another chapter almost ready to post, that immediately follows "SV"– the one you are probably waiting for! Thanks for all the reviews! Please continue letting me hear from you.

Disclaimer: This story was writen for entertainment purposes only, and no money exchanged hands. Stargate Casper the Ghost are owned by big corporations, and I just borrowed them for fun.

As the rest of SG-1 escorted Joe Spencer from the briefing room, Daniel Jackson lingered behind, determined to continue the conversation with Jack O'Neill. He ran his hand over the smooth surface of the conference table, observing Jack out of the corner of his eye. As Jack turned to move back into his office, Daniel hurriedly followed him in.

There was a part of Daniel Jackson who had always known - _suspected _- no, _known _- that a part of Jack O'Neill was totally insane. He had decided that this little piece of insanity was somehow functional for Jack. That, at times, Jack needed to draw on his insanity to, well, keep the rest of him sane. _That would explain some things. That would explain a lot of things, actually_, Daniel thought to himself.

He entered the office as Jack was sliding into his chair on the other side of the desk. Daniel began, "Jack, I can't believe you. You've been seeing visions of Joe Spencer's life for seven years – seven years! – and it didn't occur to you that it was a little odd? Not the least bit strange? Is there anything else you'd care to share?"

Jack glanced up at Daniel, then dismissively turned to a report on his desk, brusquely flipping the folder open. "We've seen a lot of strange things over the past seven years."

"Jack! This is different!"

"Different? Such as going glowy, doing the whole 'Casper the friendly ghost'-thing?"

"Jack, not fair…."

"Daniel! I've been turned into some pre-historic Neanderthal, re-experienced the 70's thanks to ol' Sokar, switched bodies with Teal'c, had the entire database of the knowledge of the Ancients downloaded in to my brain not once but twice – _twice!_ – and you think a couple visits to the bowling alley were going to seem worry-worthy?"

Daniel stood dumbfounded, looking open-mouthed at Jack.

Jack looked around uncomfortably, shuffling papers on his desk without really looking at them, then with a grimace returned his gaze to Daniel. "Besides, how many times had I warned you about not touching things, then _I _go and activate one…you think I was going to say something?"

Daniel snapped his mouth shut, staring at Jack. Then the corners of his mouth slowly turned up, and he laughed. And Jack laughed in return. And then they were both laughing so hard, both doubled over and they almost couldn't catch their breaths. Just at that moment, Walter entered the room.

"Sir, your 1300 appointment…." He trailed off, staring at the General and Dr. Jackson, as they desperately tried to stop laughing. "I'll just…ask him to wait…." And he backed out the door.

Daniel and Jack, who had almost sobered, looked at each other and broke out in laughter again.


	2. Security Violation

**Security Violation**

By Latergatr

Spoilers: Season 5, 8, Meridian, Revelations, Citizen Joe Warnings: A few naughty words.  
Disclaimer: Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended.

"...and don't worry, like I said before, I won't say anything about your feelings..."

Jack O'Neil sighed and scrubbed a hand through his hair, sitting forward in his chair, hunched over his desk staring at the paperwork scattered across it. What a mess, he thought, and he wasn't thinking of the paperwork. He looked tiredly at the man seated across from him and forced a smile. "I know, I know you won't."

There was a knock at his door, and Daniel and Teal'c appeared.

"Oh, hi Joe," Daniel greeted, a puzzled expression on his face. Then looking at Jack, "Walter said you wanted to see us?"

"Ye-es," Jack drawled out. "Joe, would you please wait outside in the briefing room? Walter!"

Sgt. Harriman appeared, already on his way in before his boss called him. "Yes, sir!"

"Please ask Colonel Carter to come to my office, and have Mr. Spencer wait until she arrives."

"Yes, sir."

Daniel and Teal'c moved in, Daniel seating himself in Joe's recently vacated seat, and Teal'c remained standing behind. "So, what's up, Jack? Why is Joe back?"

Jack sighed again, and sat back in his chair. "I need your help. It seems we have a big, honkin' security violation here, what with Joe having written up _every_ mission report for the past _six_ years as a 'story,' and sent it to God knows how many publishing companies." Jack waived his arm across his desk in emphasis. "The Pentagon wants a security violation report written up, detailing what all has been revealed and who all may have read it."

Daniel's eyes grew large. "You're kidding, right? That could take days, weeks..."

Jack frowned. "Look, this is even a bigger problem." His eyes met Daniel's, then Teal'c's. "Think about it. Joe was in my head, essentially reading my thoughts. Now, I've read a couple of his stories, and there's stuff in there that I'd rather not just anybody read. In fact, I'd write the damned report myself if it weren't so...big...honkin'." He waved his arm again.

Daniel squirmed in his seat and made a face, catching the drift, beginning to understand Jack's dilemma. "So, reading thoughts; pretty personal point of view, maybe?" _Oh, this should be good._

"Bingo." Jack looked from Daniel to Teal'c again. "Look, technically I'm assigning this little project to SG-1. But Carter is going to be pretty busy with some critical research that just very conveniently Ihas/I to be done in the same time frame, so it will mostly fall to the two of you."

"And you would prefer that that part which is reviewed by Colonel Carter be rather selective in nature," Teal'c offered.

"Exactly."

Silence fell between the three as they all pondered the situation.

"Look, this doesn't have to be extremely detailed. Just bullet-points: 'this technology was mentioned, this planet, these aliens.' In fact, the more succinct the better. But it has to be detailed enough to satisfy the Pentagon. I'm not suggesting a cover-up of any kind, just, please...I don't want anybody to be hurt over this. I'm not worried about myself, I don't care if I come off as a complete jackass; but there could be repercussions for...others... I don't want my personal life hung out there for public scrutiny, and certainly not anybody else's'. There are some things other people just don't need to know. Please don't say anything to..." And he waved toward the door.

"We will ensure that your privacy is protected, O'Neill."

"Don't worry, Jack."

O'Neill looked up, seeing activity in the briefing room beyond. "Okay, she's here. Let's take this out to the briefing room."

_Two weeks later_

Joe Spencer found himself once again living his greatest fantasy, sitting in Daniel Jackson's lab, in the company of SG1, reliving another mission.

"So, Joe, how is your family doing with the relocation?" Samantha Carter asked pleasantly.

"Oh, just fine. General O'Neill has been so kind to us, working with the Air Force, arranging the move, and even getting me a job with the barber shop on base."

"Really?"

"Oh, yes. It seems I have a security clearance now, and can work on the SGC levels."

"That's...nice."

Daniel crinkled his nose and tilted his head at Sam. "What did you think Jack would do, Sam? Joe knows all about the Stargate program. He may as well be here, especially when he can be doing something...useful."

"Yes, my family and I appreciate General O'Neill's generosity, and the way the Air Force has treated us."

"So, what mission do we have today?"

"Kelowna, actually."

"Oh." Sam's expression became sad, and she glanced at Daniel, then down at the file laying in front of her. "Daniel, you don't have to be here for this one."

Daniel looked up at her, frowned slightly, "It's okay, Sam, I've already read Joe's story. And although, I must say parts of it seem out-of-character, thinking it's from Jack's point of view, but I'm okay with it." Daniel pushed his own file over a little to make room for his coffee cup.

"Out of character?" Joe asked. "Really? Which parts? I thought I'd written it very well."

"I wasn't meaning to critique your writing, Joe. It's just - Jack doesn't get this emotional."

"Oh, but - he did," Joe insisted, his eyes seeming to mist over remembering. "He was in so much pain - well, it dropped me to my knees."

"What? You're kidding," Sam broke in, shock on her face.

"Oh, no. He kept thinking it was like watching Charlie die all over again," Joe turned to Daniel. "It was a good thing that you appeared to him, talked to him, before you left with Oma. That's what kept him going afterward."

Daniel coughed slightly and cleared his throat. "Maybe this is one of those places we best not go." He raised his mug nervously to sip his coffee.

"He loves you, you know," Joe insisted.

Daniel spluttered his coffee, choking, and sat up abruptly to clear his throat.

"All of you," he continued, looking around the room at Daniel, Sam and Teal'c. "Like his family." A flustered Daniel continued struggling to catch his breath, covering his embarrassment by grabbing a napkin and dabbing at the spilled coffee, and Sam just sat there, her mouth hung open. "What?" Joe asked her.

"I can't believe it! Oh, no. I argued with him, yelled at him that he was ignoring Daniel's death. He acted like he didn't care. He wouldn't talk about it at all."

"Oh, please," Joe interjected. "If he could 'talk about it' (making quotes with his fingers in the air, a very Jack O'Neill mannerism), he'd still be married to Sara."

Joe suddenly went quiet, his eyes widening. "Oh, I shouldn't have said that. Not any of it, I suppose," his voice softening, and his face reddened in embarrassment. He suddenly looked at his watch, and excused himself. "Charlene just hates it when I'm late for dinner. Maybe we can finish this tomorrow?" He left abruptly.

The three sat in silence for a minute, looking at each other. Daniel cleared his throat and spoke first. "Well, um, that was enlightening," he said, raising his eyebrows.

"Holy Hannah! I feel like an idiot. Daniel, I was so angry at him. I yelled at him! I can't believe I thought...he seemed so cold."

Teal'c, who had remained implacable during the whole scene, slowly lowered his copy of the story to the table and, eyebrow raised, stared at his teammates with amazement. "This surprises you? That O'Neill loves us?"

Neither Daniel nor Sam replied, both looking embarrassed, not making eye contact.

"For a warrior like O'Neill, such things do not need to be said. Is not the Tau'ri expression 'Actions speak louder than words?' Has he not demonstrated his love by his actions, placing himself in danger to draw the enemy away from you? Has he not regaled our enemy with insults to deflect attention away from you, and draw it instead upon himself? Indeed, has he not shielded you with his own body to protect you? In no way should his love come as a surprise to you."

Teal'c went back to reading the story. Sam and Daniel just stared at him, and then slowly turned to look at each other.

Sam slowly pushed her chair back from the table. " I, erm, wonder if the General is still in his office? I think I have an apology to make," and she left the room.

Daniel looked back over his shoulder as the door closed. "Whew, that was close. Did she catch on to that Jack - Sara thing?"

"Colonel Carter is engaged to Pete Shanahan. It is of little consequence."

"No, I suppose you're right." Daniel squirmed in his chair. "But maybe, um, Sam doesn't need to attend quite so many of these meetings. I, er, think I may need to go talk to Jack, too..."

"Very well," Teal'c replied. "We shall continue tomorrow."

"Uh, indeed," Daniel stopped at the door and looking back over his shoulder, smiled at his friend. "Thanks, Teal'c."

"I have merely stated the obvious."

"Yeah. Thanks anyway."

The end.


	3. Reconsideration

Author's note: This chapter is a little more serious, and I'd like to apologize to those who don't like ship. Since it's been written into the show, felt I had to deal with it. Let's face it - some plot turns in Stargate had to be written do deal with what the actors had going on in their own lives. RDA leaves, so must Jack. AT trying to have a baby, must find a boyfriend for Sam, just in case a pregnancy must be written in. The thing with Pete never made sense, however. I mean, if she didn't get together with Jack, wouldn't a romance with Daniel have been more logical? Or maybe if Steven Seagal had played Pete... Anyway, hope you enjoy! 

XXXXX

Samantha Carter slowed her pace as she neared the elevator. Now that she was almost at his office, she wasn't sure what she wanted to say. Daniel's death, or rather, ascension, had in many ways been a turning point in her relationship with her CO. Over the years, she had come to admire his leadership, courage, and tactical skills. She loved his sense of humor and marveled at his ability to use it to lighten the tension in a difficult situation. And then there was something else. An underlying something that could send her daydreaming - to a place she was not allowed to go. Thinking of Joe's comments about O'Neill not being able to talk about his feelings, about Sara, she thought back to the first couple of years, the first few missions. After Antarctica, she had been sure that he was still in love with his ex-wife. But as time went on, she had allowed herself to wonder. She thought of when they had been captive on Hathor's planet, of the then-Colonel having just come out of the freezing cryo-bath, she and he hugging each other fiercely, thankful they were both okay. Then the alternate reality version of herself who had been married to the Jack in her reality, and who had aroused unexpected feelings of jealousy. All culminating in the Zatarc incident, when they had both had to admit their feelings for each other, but then decided to leave it in that room. Then that terrible year, when Daniel...

Sam sighed as she pushed the call button for the elevator. Yeah, the year when she had started to see another side of Jack O'Neill - a cold, hard-hearted side that she didn't understand and didn't like. Thinking first of Alar - she would never forget watching the Colonel's face as the iris closed and hearing the thud of Alar hitting the shield. Then Reese, and the disagreement between the Colonel and Daniel. Then, Daniel had died, ascended, and when she needed an understanding shoulder to lean on, she had gotten the cold shoulder instead. She had assumed her CO had just swept it all aside, that he somehow didn't care. It had never occurred to her that maybe he was in even more pain than she.

"God, I miss Janet," she surprised herself by saying it out loud. She remembered the night, a couple days after Daniel's ascension, she had spent the evening at Janet's house, splitting a bottle of her favorite cognac, talking about Daniel, and the Colonel, crying their eyes out. She remembered what Janet had said to her then... And why was she even thinking about all this? She had Pete now, _I'm engaged_, she thought.

_Where is that elevator?_

She heard footsteps in the hall, and heard Daniel call, "Sam, wait up!"

She turned and smiled as he approached. Maybe she should put off this office call for just a bit.

"Daniel. Could we talk?"

"Sure. Ah, shall we go to your lab?"

"Yeah, good idea," she replied, as the elevator finally opened its doors.

When they arrived at her lab, Sam dropped tiredly onto a stool by the lab table. Daniel took a nearby chair.

"So -" Daniel drawled.

"So, I think, maybe, I made a big mistake a long time ago, and it's just gotten bigger since." She looked at Daniel, who said nothing but raised his eyebrows. "Daniel, how can I have known Col- General O'Neill for so long, and been so wrong about him? What he was feeling when -" her voice cracked and she looked away.

"When I ascended," Daniel finished for her. He rose and went to stand next to her. "Apparently, you weren't the only one to underestimate Jack's feelings. But then, he is the master of hiding them." Daniel looked away from her, glancing around the room. "You know, when I first met Jack, and that was right after Charlie, I mean _right_ after Charlie," he emphasized, "I had no idea he was grieving. He seemed like a cold-hearted bastard; what I thought was the quintessential career soldier." He flashed an embarrassed little smile at Sam for that one, and she smiled back hearing her own thoughts echoed back at her, ignoring Daniel's derogatory "career soldier" remark.

Daniel grew serious again. "I had no idea," he repeated, "that he was so deep in grief and, in fact, the man was suicidal. Looking back, I mean, knowing Jack as I know him now, I don't know how he was functioning at all." Daniel shuddered.

"So you missed it, too."

"Missed seeing the grief, his pain? Yeah, totally," Daniel looked down at his hands, then took a nervous glance around the room before turning back to Sam. "But it's all ancient history now. Don't beat yourself up over it, Sam."

"Oh, God," she chewed her bottom lip, thinking. "Janet warned me back then. Said 'Everybody grieves differently.' But I insisted to her that he didn't care at all. Daniel, things changed after that. My whole attitude towards him changed."

They both lapsed into quiet pensiveness until Daniel spoke slowly. "Your attitude?" his voice growing softer, "or your heart?"

Her head jerked up at his question. For some reason, her chest seemed to tighten, and she didn't think she could breathe. She couldn't answer him, couldn't admit anything.

Daniel continued, still soft, "So that was why, when Pete came along -"

Her heart was pounding. She couldn't speak.

"-you had convinced yourself he didn't care."

"Daniel stop!" she jumped up from her seat and moved away. "Don't go there; just don't!"

He didn't reply. Just looked at her, considering. What should he tell her? That he, Teal'c and Janet had all known for a long time that she and Jack had feelings for each other? That the day she had announced her engagement, Jack had been in a foul mood the rest of the day? Daniel remembered he had decided to stick around him that day just in case, and had even talked him into leaving early, supposedly to go to dinner. Daniel had ended up the evening driving Jack, who had drunk most of his "dinner," home, keeping one eye on his friend who sat doubled over with his head in his hands the entire way. And Daniel had never asked, never tried to get him to talk, because he knew Jack would never admit to anything, and would never interfere or say anything to Sam that might cause her to be unhappy.

Deciding he had probably said enough to Sam already, Daniel remained silent. Watching her, she seemed to be blinking rather rapidly. "Look, ah, I think you probably need to think about some things, and I, ah, really ought... I better get going."

"Thanks, Daniel," Sam said, squeezing his arm. "I guess I better get back to work."

"Yeah, that," Daniel turned and left the lab. Once in the hall, he changed course and headed for the elevator. He figured maybe Jack needed a "heads-up."

XXXXX

Jack O'Neill had just returned from the last team briefing of the day, settling down to a couple hours of paper signing and report reading when he was interrupted by a knock at the door. He looked up to see Daniel standing there, his arms crossed across his chest - never a good sign.

"Daniel? What is it?"

"I just came from a meeting with Joe Spencer - you know, continuing that report - "

"And?" O'Neill asked, tapping one end of his pen against the report in front of him.

"And we were discussing, you know, my ascension..."

"And?" O'Neill waived his hand toward Daniel, motioning for him to just come out with it.

"I just wanted to say, well, thanks for your help. I know it wasn't easy for you."

Jack regarded him, quit tapping the pen, laying it down on the folder.  
"It's okay, Daniel. I understood."

"Yeah," Daniel studied his shoes for a moment. "And I guess I should tell you, Sam was there, at the meeting, and she's rather upset."

"Upset?"

"Not with us; not with you. I think she thinks she gave you too hard a time. Back then."

O'Neill quirked an eyebrow, but didn't reply.

"Anyway," Daniel continued, "just thought you should know - in case she comes by."

"All right; consider me forewarned," O'Neill regarded his friend a moment. "Thanks, Daniel." As Daniel nodded and turned to go, he continued, "and I'm really glad you came back."

Daniel stopped, turned halfway back to Jack and smiled, then left. O'Neill watched him go, picking up the pen and resuming the tapping while he considered a moment, then turned his attention back to the reports with a sigh.


End file.
